The present invention relates to a chain drive system comprising a chain and a sprocket. In this system, an elastic member is provided in the meshing area of the chain and sprocket to serve as a buffer or shock absorber-cushioning means. Particularly, this concept relates to such a chain driving device in which the sprocket is made of two, ply-like members which sandwich, and firmly mount the elastic member mounting of the elastic.